Gersh Device
The Gersch Device (also referred to as the Black Hole Bomb or Project Mercury) is a weapon that appears in the zombie map Ascension. It creates a small singularity event sucking all the zombies that are present in the map, awarding the player 50 points per zombie (or 130 points if the player holds the Ballistic Knife). A player can dive or jump (but not walk or sprint) into the black hole which will teleport the player to a random location that has been opened. The Gersch Device takes up the tactical grenade slot. It is one of two tactical Grenades in Ascension, the other being the Matryoshka Dolls. The Gersch device is an extremely effective weapon to be drawn from the Mystery Box as it can kill a a line of Zombies without hassle and gives the players a short break from the zombies. Gallery gersch obtained.png|Receiving the Gersch Device from the Mystery Box. Gersch_Device_Operation_BO.png|Operating a Gersch Device. Gersch_Device_Black_Hole_BO.png|The blackhole the Gersch Device produces. Achievement/Trophy *'''They are going THROUGH! - '''Kill 5 zombies using the Gersch Device - 35G on Xbox/Bronze Trophy on PS3. Trivia *It will start pulling every single zombie on the map, but since it only lasts 10 seconds, it will release them before pulling them in. The closer they are to the device the stronger the pull. *Players aren't affected by the black hole's gravitational pull, though players can be teleported to random locations by going into it. *If the player has a Ballistic Knife in their hands while a Gersch Device the player has thrown is active, the player will receive 130 points for each zombie that goes in the hole, instead of the usual 50 points. *The achievement relating to the Gersch device spells it as the "Gersh" Device. *Space Monkeys will run and jump into the black hole willingly. However, this only teleports them and does not kill them. *The Gersch Device was the nickname given to "Project Mercury" by the scientist that was working on it at the time. *If the player throws a Gersch Device at the ground whilst being in a complex that has multiple levels, the player will usually be teleported one story down, making it an easy way to escape Zombies. *The Gersch device is at the center of an easter egg to repair the Kassimir Mechanism. *According to the radios around the map, the Gersch Device wasn't originally meant to be used as a "black hole bomb", but as a portable teleporter. *Sometimes if the player throws one a zombie will keep acting like it is being sucked into it even if the singularity has closed. *Awful Lawton bolts appear to override the Gersch Device. If one shoots a bolt while a Gersch Device is active, zombies will crowd around the bolt instead of being sucked into the device. *Sometimes, when a Gersch Device is thrown down the stairs near to PhD Flopper, the device will not activate and will not be refunded. Video thumb|left|300px Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Wonder Weapons